GTAO Wikia
Bem vindos ao Wikia do GTAO O GTAO (Grupo de Tecnologia Aplicada à Otimização) é um grupo de pesquisas em Modelagem Matemática e aplicações da Pesquisa Operacional à problemas Reais. Dedicado a pesquisa de métodos quantitativos aplicados à tomada de decisão, o GTAO nasceu em 2010 na UFPR (universidade Federal do Paraná). Trabalhando para melhoria dos processos e da produtividade hoje o GTAO conta com ex-alunos em cargos de gerência de grandes empresas. Neste WIKIA você encontrará tutoriais sobre como usar programas de Otimização e Pesquisa Operacional. SITE GTAO Início Conheça o GTAO Nossa História e Atuação Projetos Gerenciamento Logístico Novas Tecnologias em Logística Desenvolvimento de Ferramentas de Otimização Logística Hospitalar e Humanitária Infraestrutura Logística Brasileira Planejamento e Controle da Produção Equipe Pesquisadores Eliete Nascimento Pereira Formação: Doutorado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia pela Universidade Federal do Paraná Mestrado em Engenharia Mecânica pela Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina Graduação em Licenciatura Matemática. Vínculo: Estágio Pós-Doutoral do Programa de Pós-Graduação em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia Áreas de interessa: Previsão de Séries Temporais e-mail: elietenp@gmail.com Lattes: http://lattes.cnpq.br/6854656580277001 José Eduardo Pécora Junior Formação: Doutorado em Administração de Empresas - Université Laval - Canadá Mestrado em Matemática Aplicada e Computacional - UNICAMP Bacharelado em Matemática Aplicada e Computacional - UNICAMP Vínculo: Professor do Programa de Pós-Graduação em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia Professor do Programa de Pós-Graduação em Engenharia de Produção Áreas de interesse: Métodos Heurísticos aplicados a programação combinatória e-mail: pecora@ufpr.br Lattes: http://lattes.cnpq.br/1700029990089437 Doutorandos Kellen Dayelle Endler Formação: Doutorado em andamento em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia Mestrado em Engenharia de Produção Especialização em Lean Seis Sigma - Certificação Black Belt Especialização em Gestão de Suprimentos Graduação em Engenharia de Produção Graduação em Engenharia Química Vínculo: 'Programa de Pós-Graduação em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia 'Áreas de interesse: '''Problemas de Localização '''E-mail: '''kellen_dayelle@hotmail.com '''Lattes: '''http://lattes.cnpq.br/3821970873967150 Mestrandos Talita Mariana Pinho Schimidt '''Formação: Mestrado em andamento em Engenharia de Produção Graduação em Engenharia Química Vínculo: 'Programa de Pós-Graduação em Engenharia de Produção da UFPR 'Áreas de interesse: '''Planejamento e Controle da Produção (PCP); Programação da Produção '''E-mail: '''talitapschimidt@gmail.com '''Lattes: '''http://buscatextual.cnpq.br/buscatextual/visualizacv.do?id=K4458101D5 Matheus Bazo do Nascimento '''Formação: Mestrado em andamento em Engenharia de Produção Graduação em Engenharia de Produção Vínculo: 'Programa de Pós-Graduação em Engenharia de Produção da UFPR 'Áreas de interesse: '''Planejamento e Controle da Produção (PCP); Shop Scheduling '''E-mail: '''matheusbazo@gmail.com '''Lattes: '''http://lattes.cnpq.br/6522082433480528 ' Vanessa S. Negrão Messias '''Formação:' Mestrado em andamento em Engenharia de Produção Aperfeiçoamento em Engenharia da Produção Especialização em Logística Empresarial Graduação em Administração com ênfase em Comércio Exterior Vínculo: Programa de Pós-Graduação em Engenharia de Produção da UFPR Áreas de interesse: Logística E-mail: vanessanm@gmail.com Lattes: http://lattes.cnpq.br/6423043512660590 Alexandre Checoli Choueiri Edit Formação: Mestrado em andamento em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia Graduação em Engenharia de Produção Vínculo: 'Programa de Pós-Graduação em Metodos Numericos da UFPR 'Áreas de interesse:'Problemas de transporte, Caixeiro viajante, Meta-heuristicas '''E-mail: al'exandre@gmail.com '''Lattes: '''http://buscatextual.cnpq.br/buscatextual/visualizacv.do?id=K8471798A9 Iniciação Científica Colaboradores Instituições Parceiras Egressos Publicações Artigos em Revistas Artigos em Congressos Teses # Eliete Nascimento Pereira. '''Proposta de um métodos Hibrido Composta por Wavelet, ARIMA e Redes Neurais Artificiais de Funções de Bases Radiais para Previsão de Séries Temporais: Uma Aplicação em um Instrumento da Barragem de Itaipu. 2016. Tese (Doutorado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, Fundação Araucária de Apoio ao Desenvolvimento Científico e Tecnológico. Orientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. # Thiago André Guimarães. Abordagem Determinística e Estocástica na Formulação de Políticas de Distribuição por Lote Econômico de Entrega, em Problemas de Roteirização com Estoque Gerenciado pelo Fornecedor e Sistemas Logísticos em Três Níveis. 2015. Tese (Doutorado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, . Coorientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. Dissertações # Nathália Cristina Ortiz da Silva. Aplicação de Simulação para Análise do Makespan devido à Inserção e/ou Desistência de Tarefas no Problema de Sequenciamento de Produção em uma Máquina. 2016. Dissertação (Mestrado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, Coordenação de Aperfeiçoamento de Pessoal de Nível Superior. Orientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. # Kellen Dayelle Endler. OTIMIZAÇÃO NA LOCALIZAÇÃO DE CENTROS PÚBLICOS DE EDUCAÇÃO INFANTIL: CASO DE CURITIBA-PR. 2016. Dissertação (Mestrado em Programa de Pós-Graduação Engenharia de Produção) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, Coordenação de Aperfeiçoamento de Pessoal de Nível Superior. Coorientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. # Cleder Marcos Schenekemberg. UMA PROPOSTA DE MODELO MATEMÁTICO PARA O PROBLEMA DE CARREGAMENTO DE MÚLTIPLOS CONTÊINERES HETEROGÊNEOS COM RESTRIÇÕES ADICIONAIS. 2015. Dissertação (Mestrado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, Coordenação de Aperfeiçoamento de Pessoal de Nível Superior. Orientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. # Deidson Vitório Kurpel. UM MODELO MATEMÁTICO PARA O PROBLEMA DE CARREGAMENTO DE MÚLTIPLOS CONTÊINERES. 2015. Dissertação (Mestrado em Métodos Numéricos em Engenharia) - Universidade Federal do Paraná, Coordenação de Aperfeiçoamento de Pessoal de Nível Superior. Orientador: Cassius Tadeu Scarpin. Trabalhos de Conclusão de Cursos Relatórios Técnicos Videos Tutoriais * CPLEX / CONCERT * GUROBI * SOLVER EXCEL * OPEN SOLVER Problemas Abordados Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Site GTAO